In general, some running toys have suspension systems to seek after improvement of running stability by connecting the vehicle body to the axles through springs, links, and shock absorbers to ease a shock from a road surface for protecting the running toys, as well as performing proper vibration control, due to suffering from the effect of a faulty road surface during running. Conventionally, a suspension system employed for a vehicle toy includes a semi-double wishbone, a double wishbone, a semi-double trailing arm, a double trailing arm, a semi-trailing arm, a trailing arm, a swing arm, rigid, and the like.
FIG. 6 shows that, for example, an axle 6 and a gearbox 36 are combined in one, and a bushing 48 projects to a front side portion of the gearbox 36 on either side, respectively, being inserted into an elliptical-shaped opening 50 provided in the vehicle body, while a rear portion of the gearbox 36 is suspended from the vehicle body by a spring built-in suspension 52.
At the same time, reference literature includes Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 43-25303, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,505, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,126, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,502.
A running toy requires a low price at first. Hence, FIG. 5 comprises only the suspension, the gearbox, and the vehicle body, thus resulting in less number of parts and less manufacturing processes to enable low-priced manufacturing.
However, direct connection of the gearbox 36 to the suspension 52 results in direct transmission of a shock to the gearbox 36, as well as insufficient smooth operation.
Moreover, it is only the stiffness of a spring, the size, and the like thereof to adjust the present suspension, making almost impossible its adjustment.
On top of that, little or no independence of the right-and-left suspension makes it impossible to respond to a tire lift when exceeding limits of the contractility and extensibility of a spring, which may cause a unilateral tire to be lifted.
Whereat, an object of the present invention is to provide a running toy and a running toy suspension system which are low in price, smooth operation, and somewhat adjustable, and which have the right-and-left independence.